So Wrong Yet It Feels So Right
by Rich and Smexy
Summary: "You know...you say that you like me, but you keep pushing me away. Why is that?" "That's probably because I hate your guts, Nogi." "Is that so? Well, how about we test that? Let's see if you really hate me, Hotaru." Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Prologue

**Me- Hello and welcome to my third story on this site.**

**Hotaru- So, who's this story mainly about?**

**Me- You and Ruka.**

**Hotaru- ...**

**Ruka- ...**

**Me- What? HotaRuka needs a little bit of love, ya know?**

**Hotaru- Sure...**

**Me- Um...hello? So far, I've read only two fanfics that were mainly about you, so you two need a little bit of love.**

**Hotaru- Keep on telling yourself that. *hits Manic with Baka gun***

**Ruka- Well, Rick and Smexy does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Hotaru- Here's the summary and then you guys can continue reading along.**

**Summary: **I am so damn stupid. Curse me to hell already, cause I'm living with a hot badass pervert. I'm living with my best friend's boyfriend and he's so damn cute. I think I'm falling for him...but I just can't accept defeat. I have to be strong. But, after we French-kissed and almost had sex in the infirmary, things have been different. I can't believe this. This is horrible. Kinda like a sin, even. I'm in love with Ruka Nogi, Mikan Sakura's boyfriend.

**Hotaru's POV**

I opened the door to the dorm room that I was sharing with the insanely hot Ruka Nogi and sighed.

Life's a living hell. Today had me exhausted! In Social Studies, Natsume kept tossing paper balls at the back of our teacher's head. In Swim class, Ruka pushed me into the water, not knowing that I couldn't swim. In Art class, paint balls were tossed like dodgeballs. And at lunch, Mikan's flirting with Ruka. I feel bad for Natsume cuz he's so jealous.

I laid down on my bed and put a hnd over my eyes.

"Sooner or later...Mister hottie's gonna enter the room, making out with Mikan..." I told the ceiling.

I got up and went into the bathroom and changed over into a black tank top with grey sweat pants and sneakers.

It's about time I got a bit of peace and quiet. I would rather not hear moans and panting while I'm thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the park ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat under a cherry blossom tree and began to think.<p>

_"I hate my life. I have to share a dorm room with the hottest guy in the entire university and I dream about lust-filled fantasies with him in them."_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka's POV<strong>

I pushed Mikan against the wall and pressed my lips to hers.

_"I fall in love with a very pretty girl but...I don't feel the sparks." _I thought to myself as she inserted her tongue into my mouth.

I broke away from the kiss instantly.

"Ruka? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." I said as I looked outside.

The park was two minutes away and with my super eyesight, I could see Hotaru sleeping on herself.

"I'm going to the park." I said as I walked out the door, leaving Mikan in the room.

Mikan sighed, pouting.

"He's been thinking about Hotaru lately...what's going on?" Mikan asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the park ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I finally reached the park and spotted Hotaru underneath a cherry blossom tree.<p>

I smirked, having an idea up my sleeve.

I walked up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands.

She jumped in her sleep and she tried to see who covered her eyes.

I let out a chuckle as she pried her hands off of my eyes.

She turned around, trying to see who the culprit was.

"Hotaru." I stated.

She glared at me.

"You baka." she hissed as she tried to tackle me.

But, I grabbed her by the waist before she could tackle me.

I felt like time stopped right then and there. Once my hands wrapped around her waist, I felt the spark I was looking for.

I gazed into her violet purple eyes while she gazed right back at me.

_"What the...? Whenever I'm with Mikan, the spark wasn't there. But, once my arms went around Hotaru's waist, I felt that spark. I wonder..." _I thought to myself as I began to lean in.

However, Hotaru was leaning away as she pushed me off of her.

"What the hell, dude?" she hissed as she ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>

Oh my freaking lord, help me! The insanely hot Ruka almost kissed me! I would've kissed him. I would've! But, it's too bad that he's dating Mikan Sakura.

Damn love...

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Yeah, not my greatest piece of work, but oh well! Now, I'm going to update Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees.<strong>

**Hotaru- Just great...**

**Ruka- Why did I try to kiss her?**

**Me- Cuz.**

**Ruka- You want me to catapult you like how Vector catapulted Cyrus?**

**Me- Um...I think I'm alright...*scoots away from the evilly grinning Ruka***

**Hotaru- ...**

**Mikan- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! :)**


	2. I Need Help From Natsume!

**Me-Heya! It may have been a while, but I am back!**

**Ruka-Not again.**

**Hotaru-...**

**Me-Aw, come on! It'll be fun!**

**Mikan-How fun?**

**Me-I ain't telling ya!**

**Mikan-Boo-hoo.**

**Natsume-I'll burn you.**

**Youichi-I'll burn you.**

**Me-ACK! Fine! You'll find out while you read this chappie!**

**Natsume-*scoffs***

**Youichi-*scoffs***

**Ruka-Rich and Smexy does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Me-I would like to thank: Guest (Eyes for Vova only) and Lemonheads R 4 Losers for reviewing! But, I would love to have more reviewers.**

**Mikan-Please keep reviewing! It would mean the world to Manic!**

**Ruka-And read on!**

**Natsume's POV**

As I was about to flip to the next page in my manga, I heard someone knock on the door.

I frowned deeply as I put my book down on the bed and headed over to the door.

"Password, please." I said.

"Mikan Sakura." Hotaru's voice said from on the other side.

I smiled slightly before opening the door.

Hotaru looked up at me, her face as red as a tomato.

"Eh? What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Ruka happened!" she exclaimed before running into my room and jumping onto the bed.

"Is it just me or am I seeing the emotionless Hotaru Imai whine and start blushing whenever Ruka pops up?" I asked teasingly.

She growled.

"Shut up." she muttered into the pillow.

I sighed before walking over to the bed and laying down next to Hotaru.

"Come on. You can tell me what's wrong." I said softly.

Hotaru slowly lifted her head from the pillow and looked at me for one split second before burying her face into the pillow again.

"...Ruka...park...sparks...leaning in...running..." she said into the pillow.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Um...Hotaru? Can you lift your head up so that I can hear you?" I asked.

She graoned into the pillow before raising her head up.

"Fine. So, I was in my room dressing up in a pair of clothes. Since I knew that Ruka was going to come in here with Mikan, I decided to leave for the park so that I don't end up interrupting their make-out session. As I was taking a nap, Ruka appeared, thanks to the fact that he has this super vision. I tried to push him away from me and he grabbed my waist. That was when I felt the sparks. He then began to lean in and kiss me, which shocked me completely. I pulled away and ran here." I explained.

"Huh. Do you know why he would do such a thing?" I asked her.

Hotaru shrugged.

"I don't know. Besides the fact that he wants to cheat on Mikan with me, which I know he'll never do, I have no clue." she stated.

All those years that I have met Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru, they have always been keeping secrets from each other. Even I have kept a whole ton of secrets from everyone else. I know everyone's secrets, but here's the weird thing: they don't know my secrets or any secrets besides their own. Well, we have a ton of secrets being kept from everyone.

Well, let's start off with Mikan. She used to date me, but she cheated on me with Koko, making me get upset and break up with her. She then dated Koko for two days before breaking up with him and she began to go out with Ruka up to this day. She also had a mother that stole Alice stones, and she still has the hots for me. Thank God that Ruka hasn't caught her doing her naughty dance as yet. Key word: yet.

Ruka had followed me to Alice Academy, he had never told me that he had the hots for Mikan until I broke up with her, he might have the hots for Hotaru, he still didn't feel any sparks when with Mikan and when he's with Hotaru, the sparks fly like crazy!

Hotaru was this theif that stole things on the street and nobody ever caught her, she accidentally set things on fire, she's obviously got the hots for Ruka, since she crying her eyes out just because he tried to kiss her, and she had accidentally hurt herself when we had went zip lining in the Carribbean last summer. But, she never told Mikan or Ruka anything because they would freak.

And me? Well, I'm not telling you my secrets. You people must be drinking if you ask me that question in your reviews.

"Maybe he likes you or something?" I suggested.

Hotaru laughed haughtily.

"If he liked me, he would've asked me out a while ago instead of asking that happy-go-lucky Mikan that turned out to be so bitchy over the years." Hotaru stated.

I looked at her.

"Is that why you haven't been talking to her ever since eighth grade? Is it because of how she's been acting?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yup. I mean, she used to be so clingy and happy! I actually kind of liked that side of her. Now, she's turned into some bitch that I can't even rely on anymore." Hotaru pointed out.

It was silent before I glanced at Hotaru, who must be debating whether or not she should bury her head into the pillow again.

Okay, partially forget about what I said about not telling you any of my secrets. I'll tell you one secret that I have. I have had this big crush on Hotaru for a long time and it's still there. If you tell her, then I'll come and burn you.

"Hotaru." I said suddenly.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah? What's wrong, Natsume?" she asked.

Instincts slowly begun to take over as I began to lean in.

Her eyes widened.

"Natsume, what are you- - -" she was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

I pulled away suddenly.

"I'm gonna go get that." I said as I walked up to the door.

"Password, please." I said.

"Pitbull." Ruka said from on the other side.

I froze and turned around to face Hotaru.

"Um...one second, Ruka." I said before grabbing a hold of Hotaru's wrist and pushing her into the far corner of the cramped closet.

"Stay here. I'll drag you out once Ruka's gone." I told her before closing the closet door and running back towards the door to open it.

Ruka walked in and sat down on my bed.

"Okay, what's up this time? Did Mikan ditch you for Sumire and her posse?" I asked.

Ruka shook his head.

"No. " Ruka said.

I eyed him curiously, wondering why the opposite of what usually happened had happened.

"Ruka, I know something's up. Now, tell me what happened." I said.

"Well," his face began to turn red. "It's about Hotaru." he said.

I looked at him, shocked beyond my wildest belief. Even though I knew that he had the hots for Hotaru, but I honestly thought that he would've said something about how Mikan always ditched him for Sumire and her posse.

"Hotaru, eh? What about her?" I asked, raring to hear more.

"Well, I was making out with Mikan once again and I didn't feel those sparks. So, I went to the park and found Hotaru. I covered my hands over her eyes and she groaned as she pushed away. My hands wrapped around her waist and those sparks began to fly like crazy! So I thought, what happens if I kiss her? I then began to lean in to see what would happen and she pushed me away before running off." Ruka expained.

I then began to think.

_"Hmmmm...same thing as Hotaru, eh?" _I asked myself.

"Well, I seriously don't know what to do about that. Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I need to know two things. Are you going to the dance tonight?" Ruka asked.

I looked at him, stunned.

"Me? Going to the dance? You must be drunk cuz you know how I don't dance." I told him.

A small smirk was plastered onto his face.

"I know you can." he said.

"Not a chance." I crossed my arms over my chest as I said that.

Ruka sighed.

"Whatever. Anyway, I also need to borrow your black dress shirt." he said as he headed over to the closet.

My eyes widened.

_"Shit...if he finds Hotaru in there, then I gotta explain what's going on." _I thought to myself before running up to the closet.

"Wait!" I said.

"What's up now, Natsume? I can't go into your closet?" he asked.

"Um...I'll get the shirt for you. You should know how cramped that closet is." I told him.

Ruka sighed before walking back to the bed and laying down on it.

"Fine." he said before looking at the ceiling.

I let out a small sigh of relief as I opened the closet and looked through it to find the black dress shirt.

"I saved you from a whole bunch of hell, Hotaru." I whispered quietly as I pushed away some of Mikan's clothes.

"I know that. What are you looking for? Maybe I can find it." she told me.

"Ruka needs my black dress shirt for the dance tonight." I told her.

"Oh, that? It's on my head." she said as grabbed the shirt off her head.

I rolled my eyes.

"How convienent." I said to myself, which made her blow a raspberry at me.

"Well, get out of here or else Ruka will get suspicious." she said as she handed me the shirt.

"Thanks." I said before pulling my head out of the closet and closing the closet door.

"Did you find it?" Ruka asked.

I nodded as I threw the shirt at him.

"Yup." I told him.

He got off the bed and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt. So, see you tomorrow." Ruka said before heading out the door.

I sighed deeply as I closed the door and locked it.

"Hotaru, you can come out now. Ruka's gone." I called out.

Hotaru walked out of the closet and sat back down on the bed.

"About the dance, are you going?" I asked her.

"Of course I am! Me and Nonoko promised that we would go together and meet up with Anna, Koko, and Yuu." she told me.

"Well, I'm not going." I stated bluntly before laying down on the bed.

Her eyes widened.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't have a date." he said.

She scoffed.

"What? I don't, since Mikan's taken by Ruka." I pointed out.

"Well, I don't have a date either and I'm going!" she whined.

I sighed.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"If you go, I'll make sure not to run away from Ruka." she said.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Then, I'll get Anna to tell Mikan that you still have the hots for her." she said.

I jolted, knowing that she had hit the jackpot.

I smiled before looking at her.

"Fine..." I trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And here's the second chapter!<strong>

**Mikan-I didn't appear in it at all.**

**Natsume-You were mentioned, though.**

**Ruka-Next chapter, the dance! What will happen?**

**Hotaru-...**

**Me-Well, if you really want to know what happens next, then you gotta...**

**Mikan-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	3. The Dance

**Me-Hey and welcome back! :)**

**Ruka-Woohoo. :/**

**Me-Ruka! What is wrong with you?!**

**Mikan-He woke up on the wrong side of the bed.**

**Me-That explains it.**

**Natsume-...Nobody cares.**

**Youchi-...Nobody cares.**

**Me-*laughs nervously while sweat dropping***

**Hotaru-And Rich and Smexy does not own Gakuen Alice or Hansel and Gretel!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Natsume's POV**

Someone knocked on the door just as I finished putting on my shoes.

I had on a black tuxedo with a light blue vest and tie underneath the black tuxedo jacket.

"Password, please." I said.

"Mikan Sakura." Hotaru said on the other end.

I mentally smiled to myself as I walked over to the door and opened it. My jaw dropped once I saw who was in front of me.

Hotaru had on a silk lilac dress that went down to her knees. It also came with a lilac ribbon choker that fit just fine. She had on nice pearl earrings and her silver high heels complimented the outfit nicely.

"It looks bad, doesn't it...?" she asked sheepishly as she played with the skirt part of her dress.

I cracked a smile in her direction.

"No. You look fabulous." I told her.

Hotaru blushed slightly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup. I know so." I told her.

We stared at each other for a second before I rested my hand on her cheek softly and began to lean in.

Before my lips could meet with hers, Mikan just had to interrupt her.

"Nat-su-me~!" she pronounced my name cutely as she bounded over to us and grabbed ahold of the arm that was cupping Hotaru's cheek.

She was wearing a bright blue dress that had black satin straps. She also had on black peep toe pumps that had black and white checkered bows on the side and she had on a diamond drop necklace with matching earrings.

"Come on! The dance is going to start. And as for Imai," she shot a dirty look in Hotaru's direction. "She can tag along if she wants to." she snapped.

"I can go by myself, thank you very much." Hotaru spat out, her voice laced with venom.

"Okay~! Ta ta, Imai!" Mikan said as she walked while holding onto my arm.

Hotaru sighed as she slammed my dorm room shut.

_"Fine! Stupid Sakura-san..." _she trailed off before stomping off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru's POV <strong>

"Hotaru! Come over here!" Nonoko hollered as she waved her hands frantically.

She was wearing a short cream tube dress that reached three inches past her thigh and it had feathers on the top part of the dress with tan peep toe pumps that had topaz studs on it. She also had on a diamond heart necklace that had diamonds studded on it with matching earrings.

I smiled as I walked over to Nonoko and the others.

"Hey, you guys." I greeted.

"Oh my god, Hotaru! You look so pretty!" Anna exclaimed.

She was wearing a hot pink short tube dress that came to four inches past her mid-thigh with the skirt cascading all the way down to the floor, showing off the legs nicely with black peep toe pumps that had black flowers on it off to the side. She also had on a pink diamond heart made in Austria with matching earrings.

"It was one of the only dresses I wanted to wear." I told them.

"But still! You look stunning!" Yuu admitted.

He had on a plain black tuxedo, which fit Yuu's personality just fine: simple.

That was when I felt someone tapping on my back.

I turned around and saw Natsume right behind me.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Would you care to dance? The next song is going to play in a couple of minutes." Natsume asked as he looked away, his face slightly red.

I gave him a small smile as I took his hand.

"Sure! You don't need to ask." I told him as we walked over to the dancefloor.

The song began and we began to dance.

I accidentally stepped on his foot, which made him wince in pain.

"Oh, sorry. I never had dancing lessons, so I guess I'm bit clumsy..." I trailed off as I looked down at my feet.

I felt his hand venture over to my chin and he lifted my head up slightly.

"You're okay. I guess I'm sort of a clumsy butt, too." Natsume admitted sheepishly.

I laughed at that as he spun me around.

"But you're dancing so fine! I mean, it's not like as if you're that clum- - -" that was when he had stepped on my foot.

"Oh my god...!" I hissed in between clenched teeth.

Natsume let out a loud dry chuckle as I recovered from that.

"Told you." he snickered, which made me laugh along with him just as Koko pulled me out of Natsume's grasp and we began to dance.

"Hello, gorgeous! How are you enjoying tonight so far?" he asked.

Koko was wearing the same thing Yuu was wearing except he had on a red tie.

"I am feeling great. How about you?" I asked.

"Oh, me? I am splendid!" he said, which made me laugh as he spun me around.

"So, how are you and Nonoko?" I asked, which made him blush furiously.

"Hotaru...!" he complained.

"But, I'm being serious here. You need to get your move on and ask her out. Or even better, you need to confess to her." I told him.

"It's hard, though. She notices me and all. She's also trying to get over her breakup with that flashy guy who name I forgot. Was it Rei or something?" Koko asked.

I simply shrugged.

"I don't know. That was so grade school, though. That was when I still trusted Mikan." I explained.

"Wait, you aren't friends with her anymore?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"Yeah; ever since eighth grade. What, didn't I tell you?" I asked.

"I think you did...I just need to rake through my memory files in my brain." he said sarcastically, which made me laugh just as the song ended.

"Well, hope to talk you more for the rest of the night, Hotaru." Koko said.

I nodded.

"Okay." I told him just as I saw Ruka starign at me with those piercing blue eyes, which made me stare down at my feet.

_"Great...it's Ruka..." _I trailed off just as heard someone walking over to me.

"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up form my feet and saw Ruka extending his hand out in my direction.

I blushed slightly as I reluctantly took his hand, he pulled me close to him by the waist and we began to dance.

"You look nice tonight." he said.

He was wearing the same kind of tuxedo that Natsume had on except that his jacket and pants were white.

"You're not too bad yourself." I remarked.

We continued to dance in silence just as Ruka cleared his throat.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you run off earlier this morning?" he asked.

I froze, wondering why he would ask such a thing when I had just pushed that aside.

_"Huh...? Is Nogi trying to push me up a mental corner? If he is, I ain't havin' it!" _my mind growled as I began to speak.

"I remembered that I had to do something and so, I ended up leaving." I told him.

"Oh...okay." I said.

"Well," he looked at his watch. "I'm going to go dance with Mikan. You can go fly away," he pulled me close to him and leaned in towards my ear. "Ho-ta-ru~" he whispered seductively before planting a small kiss on my ear and letting go of my hand.

My eyes were wide and my face was beet red as Ruka walked off with his hands in his pockets, leaving me in the center of the dance floor.

"Eh?! Ruka left early?!" Nonoko nearly exclaimed.

I looked away from my cup of champagne, watching Nonoko and the others converse.

Koko nodded.

"Yeah. He said that the dance was getting too boring for him and so, he left." Koko explained.

I bit my lip, knowing something was up.

_"Knowing him and his evil ways, he's probably chilling in the dorm room or he's at the park." _I told myself as I got up from my chair and walked off.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to the dorm room and I walked in to see Ruka (apparently shirtless) with the tie wrapped around his neck loosely and he was staring at me with a seductive twinkle in his eyes.<p>

"Hello, Ho-ta-ru~" he said, his gaze still on me.

"Okay, why are you here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"One, I got tired of dancing with Mikan and the dance itself. Two, I want you to read me a bedtime story." he said while yawning.

I groaned as my hands slid off my hips and I looked at him.

"Nogi Ruka! You are so ridiculous! You want me to read a bedtime story for you?!" I snapped.

"Why not?" he walked over to my bed, laid down on my bed, and patted on the spot next to him. "Come over here." he said.

I let out a sigh as I shut the door behind me, walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Hand me my Kindle." Ruka reached over and handed me my Kindle. "What do you want me to read to you?" I asked, knowing that I was defeated.

"Hansel and Gretel." he said as he slowly leaned over so that he could see.

I flipped through the library on my Kindle and found the story.

"Once upon a time, a very poor woodcutter lived in a tiny cottage in the forest with his two children, Hansel and Gretel. His second wife often ill-treated the children and was forever nagging the woodcutter."

"There is not enough food in the house for us all. There are too many mouths to feed! We must get rid of the two brats," she declared. And she kept on trying to persuade her husband to abandon his children in the forest. "Take them miles from home, so far that they can never find their way back! Maybe someone will find them and give them a home." The downcast woodcutter didn't know what to do. Hansel who, one evening, had overheard his parents' conversation, comforted Gretel."

"Don't worry! If they do leave us in the forest, we'll find the way home," he said. And slipping out of the house he filled his pockets with little white pebbles, then went back to bed. All night long, the woodcutter's wife harped on and on at her husband till, at dawn, he led Hansel and Gretel away into the forest. But as they went into the depths of the trees, Hansel dropped a little white pebble here and there on the mossy green ground. At a certain point, the two children found they really were alone: the woodcutter had plucked up enough courage to desert them, had mumbled an excuse and was gone. Night fell but the woodcutter did not return. Gretel began to sob bitterly. Hansel too felt scared but he tried to hide his feelings and comfort his sister."

"Don't cry, trust me! I swear I'll take you home even if Father doesn't come back for us!" Luckily the moon was full that night and Hansel waited till its cold light filtered through the trees.

"Now give me your hand!" he said. "We'll get home safely, you'll see!" The tiny white pebbles gleamed in the moonlight, and the children found their way home. They crept through a half open window, without wakening their parents. Cold, tired but thankful to be home again, they slipped into bed."

"Next day, when their stepmother discovered that Hansel and Gretel had returned, she went into a rage. Stifling her anger in front of the children, she locked her bedroom door, reproaching her husband for failing to carry out her orders. The weak woodcutter protested, torn as he was between shame and fear of disobeying his cruel wife. The wicked stepmother kept Hansel and Gretel under lock and key all day with nothing for supper but a sip of water and some hard bread. All night, husband and wife quarreled, and when dawn came, the woodcutter led the children out into the forest."

"Hansel, however, had not eaten his bread, and as he walked through the trees, he left a trail of crumbs behind him to mark the way. But the little boy had forgotten about the hungry birds that lived in the forest. When they saw him, they flew along behind and in no time at all, had eaten all the crumbs. Again, with a lame excuse, the woodcutter left his two children by themselves."

"I've left a trail, like last time!" Hansel whispered to Gretel, consolingly. But when night fell, they saw to their horror, that all the crumbs had gone."

"I'm frightened!" wept Gretel bitterly. "I'm cold and hungry and I want to go home!"

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to look after you!" Hansel tried to encourage his sister, but he too shivered when he glimpsed frightening shadows and evil eyes around them in the darkness. All night the two children huddled together for warmth at the foot of a large tree."

"When dawn broke, they started to wander about the forest, seeking a path, but all hope soon faded. They were well and truly lost. On they walked and walked, till suddenly they came upon a strange cottage in the middle of a glade."

"This is chocolate!" gasped Hansel as he broke a lump of plaster from the wall. "And this is icing!" exclaimed Gretel, putting another piece of wall in her mouth. Starving but delighted, the children began to eat pieces of candy broken off the cottage."

"Isn't this delicious?" said Gretel, with her mouth full. She had never tasted anything so nice. "We'll stay here," Hansel declared, munching a bit of nougat. They were just about to try a piece of the biscuit door when it quietly swung open."

"Well, well!" said an old woman, peering out with a crafty look. "And haven't you children a sweet tooth?"

"Come in! Come in, you've nothing to fear!" went on the old woman. Unluckily for Hansel and Gretel, however, the sugar candy cottage belonged to an old witch, her trap for catching unwary victims. The two children had come to a really nasty place."

"You're nothing but skin and bones!" said the witch, locking Hansel into a cage. I shall fatten you up and eat you!"

"You can do the housework," she told Gretel grimly, "then I'll make a meal of you too!" As luck would have it, the witch had very bad eyesight, and when Gretel smeared butter on her glasses, she could see even less."

"Let me feel your finger!" said the witch to Hansel every day to check if he was getting any fatter. Now, Gretel had brought her brother a chicken bone, and when the witch went to touch his finger, Hansel held out the bone. "You're still much too thin!" she complained. When will you become plump?" One day the witch grew tired of waiting."

"Light the oven," she told Gretel. "We're going to have a tasty roasted boy today!" A little later, hungry and impatient, she went on: "Run and see if the oven is hot enough." Gretel returned, whimpering: "I can't tell if it is hot enough or not." Angrily, the witch screamed at the little girl: "Useless child! All right, I'll see for myself." But when the witch bent down to peer inside the oven and check the heat, Gretel gave her a tremendous push and slammed the oven door shut. The witch had come to a fit and proper end. Gretel ran to set her brother free and they made quite sure that the oven door was tightly shut behind the witch. Indeed, just to be on the safe side, they fastened it firmly with a large padlock. Then they stayed for several days to eat some more of the house, till they discovered amongst the witch's belongings, a huge chocolate egg. Inside lay a casket of gold coins."

"The witch is now burnt to a cinder," said Hansel, "so we'll take this treasure with us." They filled a large basket with food and set off into the forest to search for the way home. This time, luck was with them, and on the second day, they saw their father come out of the house towards them, weeping."

"Your stepmother is dead. Come home with me now, my dear children!" The two children hugged the woodcutter."

"Promise you'll never ever desert us again," said Gretel, throwing her arms round her father's neck. Hansel opened the casket."

"Look, Father! We're rich now . . . You'll never have to chop wood again."

"And they all lived happily together ever after...The End." I said as I turned off my Kindle and tried to reach over and put the Kindle away.

However, Ruka had fallen alseep on my chest.

I groaned.

_"Oh, what did I do?! Tell me, God! What did I even do?!" _I asked the Lord angrily.

I sighed as I rested the Kindle down on the ground carefully and tried to push Ruka off of my chest.

I groaned, knowing that I wasn't able to get him off of me, since he weighs at least twenty-six more pounds than me.

And I'm 130 pounds.

I plopped down on the bed and snapped my fingers, making the lights go off and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it, you guys! Hope you like. :3<strong>

**Ruka-Wow...I sound so lazy.**

**Me-That's what I'm trying to get at here. :/**

**Mikan-SPOLIER! **

**Me-Huh? How did I- - -**

**Mikan-Bad Manic-kun! *pushes me into a cannon***

**Me-Hunh?! Mikan, what are you- - -*gets cannonballed away***

**Mikan-Hah! Serves you right!**

**Ruka-Um...**

**Natsume-I don't care.**

**Youchi-I don't care.**

**Nonoko-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	4. Visiting New Territory

**Me-Hello, you guys and welcome back to So Wrong Yet It Feels So Right!**

**Ruka-Hey.**

**Mikan-So! What are we up to this time?**

**Me-It's the annual one-week field trip!**

**Mikan-Oooooh.**

**Natsume-...**

**Hotaru-...**

**Me-This year, they venture over to Berlin, Germany.**

**Nonoko-Nice.**

**Koko-I kinda sense something...**

**Me-Oh, and speaking of that, a ton of hell is thrown Hotaru's way!**

**Hotaru-Yippee. :/**

**Natsume-Rich and Smexy does not own Gakuen Alice, a reference to Kazune going pervert mode from Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu or anything involving Berlin, Germany.**

**Me-And read on!**

**Hotaru's POV**

The sun shone through the cracks of the curtain as I slowly woke up.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

_"Huh? What's going on?" _I asked myself as I looked to my left.

Ruka was sleeping soundly next to me. And what was even worse was that he had his head resting on my chest.

I moved his head off of my chest and got off.

However, his hand grabbed ahold of my wrist and he pulled me back onto the bed, trapping me in his arms.

I blushed furiously.

_"ACK! What am I supposed to do now?!" _I screamed to myself.

He then nestled his head into the crook of my neck and breathed on me, making me shiver a little bit.

"You naughty Hotaru...you aren't escaping..." he muttered as he squeezed me tighter.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but I failed. Knowing that I was defeated, I loosened myself up and fell back asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>At around noon, which was three hours later, someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Hey, Hotaru. Open the door." the person said from behind the door.

However, I was too busy sleeping and fantasizing about Ruka.

The person behind the door sighed as they picked open the door and the door opened to reveal Natsume, who was wearing a black polo with black jeans and white Converse.

He froze, seeing the position that me and Ruka were in.

"Oh shit..." he trailed off.

That was when I woke up slowly.

"Huh...?" I muttered as I glanced over at the door where Natsume was standing.

Natsume looked like he was stuck to the spot.

"Um...Natsume? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I was going to get you and Ruka so that we can head to the auditorium for the announcement that the principal has. However, it seems like I interrupted something." Natsume hinted.

"Huh...?" I then looked around. "Speaking of, where **DID **Nogi go off to?" I questioned.

"You should probably look underneath you." Natsume suggested.

I looked down and I saw Ruka holding onto me like as if I was one of his favorite plush toys.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"You screwed up Ruka! Why the hell did you hold onto me?!" I nearly screamed as me, Ruka, and Natsume walked down the hallway to the auditorium.<p>

I had on a purple tank top with a black sequin hoodie over it, black yoga pants and white Adidas sneakers.

Ruka simply shrugged.

Ruka had on a mint green button-up short sleeve with tan cargo shorts and tan sandals.

"How was I supposed to know?! I thought you were Mikan!" he pointed out.

"Oh, sure! Like I'm little Miss prissy..." I trailed off.

"Okay, that's enough." Natsume said as he squeezed himself between us, trying to prevent another fight from breaking out. "Does it look like I care about who hugged who?" he asked.

We both stayed silent.

"Okay, now that was the answer that I want." Natsume said as we walked into the auditorium.

"Hotaru! Natsume!" Nonoko called out from one of the bleachers while waving her hands wildly.

Nonoko had on a sea blue tank top that reached her mid-riff with a white jeans miniskirt and black cowboy boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail and tied back by a white scrunchie.

I waved back.

"We're coming!" I replied.

Ruka simply shrugged while shoving his hands into his cargo shorts pocket.

"Whatever. I'm going to Mikan." he stated simply before going off to go look for Mikan.

I felt a slight pang of disappointment hit me in the stomach, but I tried my best to ignore it as I dragged Natsume over to where Nonoko and the others were.

"Heya!" Anna waved.

Anna had on a fuchsia pink tye-dye short sleeve shirt with white capris and pink flip-flops.

"Hey." I replied as I sat down next to Nonoko with Natsume on the other side.

"Hey...what do you think the principal has to talk to us about?" Nonoko asked.

I shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? Furthermore, I didn't know that there was an announcement today." I pointed out.

Natsume scoffed at that.

"That's probably why you and Ruka were loving up in bed." he said sarcastically, which made me blush furiously.

"Natsume, you're always jumping to conclusions! He fell asleep on me after I read to him his stupid fairytails." I pointed out.

"KYA~! You and Ruka slept together?!" Nonoko and Anna exclaimed in unison.

Tobita sweat dropped while scratching the back of his head.

Tobita had on a light blue Hollister shirt with skinny jeans and white Converse.

"That's kinda risky, Hotaru..." he trailed off.

I pouted.

"I told you that it never happened! I would never sleep with Ruka at all!" I complained just as the principal stepped onto the stage and tapped on the microphone.

"Testing...testing..." he said into the microphone.

"It's working!" someone hollered, which made some people laugh.

"Anyway, you guys must be wondering why I have called you here instead of sending you off to do as you please on this fine Sunday. Well, this week is our annual one-week field trip! This year, we will travel to Europe and discover the beautiful city of Berlin, which is the capital of Germany." the principal explained.

Everyone began to make noise while I just sat there in surprise.

"Oh my! We get to go to Europe!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oooooooooooh, I can't wait~!" Nonoko said dreamily.

"Right now, you are sitting underneath a card with a number on it." everyone got up and looked at the cards on the bleacher seat. "Take this card and find the person with the same number. The person with that same number is your room partner at the hotel. You cannot switch and if it's co-ed, then it's not my fault." the principal explained as everyone began to head down the bleachers in search of their hotel partner.

"What's your number?" I asked Natsume, since everyone else had gone off to find their partner.

"I'm 23. You?" he asked.

I showed him my card, which had the number 43 on it.

"Oh." he said.

"Number 43's right here!" I called out.

"And so is Number 23!" Natsume called out.

"Did someone say Number 43?" an oddly familiar voice asked.

"Yes! I'm right- - -" the person pushed through the crowd and I swore that I was going to shoot myself in the head.

I ended up getting Ruka Nogi.

Natsume tried his hardest not to laugh at my bad luck.

"Oh, I got Hotaru." he said.

"It's Imai to you." I growled.

"And Natsume, did you say that you have Number 23?" Ruka questioned.

Natsume nodded slowly.

"Yeah...why?" Natsume answered.

"Well," Mikan appeared from behind him. "She's your room partner." he told her.

Mikan had on a light pink blouse with a frilly black miniskirt and white cowboy boots. Her hair was in two high curly ponytails.

She smiled at him while waving and giving him a wink.

Natsume mentally facepalmed himself while Hotaru tried not to laugh at Natsume's bad luck.

I nudged him lightly.

"Good luck." I whispered.

Natsume rolled his eyes before whispering back.

"Same to you."

* * *

><p>"WOW~! It's so pretty here!" Nonoko exclaimed as she looked out the window at the airport in Berlin.<p>

I nodded.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"So! Who'd you get, Hotaru? I got Tobita and Nonoko got Koko. Did you end up getting Natsume?" Anna asked.

I shook my head.

"Eh?! Then, who'd you end up getting?" Anna asked.

"Mister Nogi." I told them.

Nonoko and Anna's jaws both dropped.

"EH?! You have to be serious!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"I was praying that I got Natsume. At least the air would be more fun instead of awkward..." I trailed off.

"True..." Anna trailed off.

Just then, I felt someone pushing me lightly from behind.

I turned to see Natsume, who looked like he was sleepy.

"Natsume, you feeling okay?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm still on Japan time, so I'm pretty tired..." he pointed out as he let out a yawn.

"That was probably because we got on the evening flight from Japan to Berlin. Since you're trying to get used to the European time here and your mind is still set on Japan time, you're still drowsy." Tobita explained as he popped up next to Natsume.

"You're right." I said.

Tobita chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Why thank you, Hotaru!" he said sheepishly.

"Oi, would you rather stay here and be late or leave and get there on time?" Koko asked suddenly as he popped up right next to Nonoko.

Koko had on a navy blue hoodie with white denim pants and black skater shoes.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

><p>"So, we will take a tour around the Berlin Aquarium, which is one of Germany's biggest aquariums. We will be here for two hours. After, we will head for Lubitsch, a nice restaurant in town. After, we will head to the Radisson Blu hotel. Tomorrow, we will go to Spreepark." the principal explained as the bus departed from the airport.<p>

I gulped, thinking about what would happen once we reached the hotel. Ruka was probably going to try to do something to me. After what he did at the park and at the dance, I started to keep my guard up.

"Hey," Natsume rested his hand on my shoulder. "Stop being so stiff. You're starting to scare me." he said.

I looked over at him and nodded slowly as I loosened up and began to look outside.

_"Everything's going to be alright...right?" _I asked myself as Natsume went back to talking to Koko, who was sitting across from us.

Just then, my phone beeped, signaling that I had gotten a new text.

Curious as to who was texting me, I pulled out my phone and turned it on.

That was when I realized that I got a text from Ruka.

I mentally groaned and began to debate on whether or not I should reply to his text or just let it be.

I clicked on his text and read what it said.

**So...what u think we should do 2nite? Curfew is at 10.**

I rolled my eyes at I replied to his text.

**How about staying in the room?**

Ruka replied a minute later.

**Ur such a spoiler... :(**

I laughed to myself as I typed back a reply.

**I know I am. But who knows...I could change my mind later... ;)**

He replied just as the bus stopped in front of a building.

**Kay. Tell me where we're going if u change ur mind.**

I turned off my phone and we got off the bus.

"This is the Berlin Aquarium! Hope you enjoy your tour here. Please stick together in your groups and please be back 6." the principal said as we began walk into the aquarium.

"Hotaru!" Anna called out as she raced over to me and Natsume with Nonoko, Tobita, and Koko in tow.

I turned to face her as she appeared at my side.

"Yes, Anna?" I asked.

"Guess what?" she asked as she opened the brochure that the principal handed out to us.

"What?" I questioned.

"This place is part of the Berlin Zoological Garden next door and also, it's ranked among some public aquariums with the world's greatest biodiversity." Anna explained as she pointed at a section in the brochure.

I blinked twice.

"Okay, what the hell did you just say to me?" I asked.

Anna laughed.

"You're just like Natsume. You have no idea what's going on when it comes to something complicating." Anna pointed out.

"That's because I like it simple." I told her.

Anna laughed once more.

"Anyway, let's go! I wanna see the crocodiles first." Anna said before dragging me into the aquarium.

But, what I didn't know was that Ruka was staring at me the rest of the time that we were there.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of exasperation as I stood in front of our room door with Ruka.<p>

Ruka ran his hand through his hair as he pulled out our room key with his other hand.

"So...shall we go in?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I said as he unlocked the room door and we walked in, hoping to see what kind of shit hole our principal trapped us in.

My jaw dropped, seeing how ridiculously luxurious the place was.

"Jesus Lord..." I closed the door behind. "What kind of suite is this?" I asked Ruka.

He rested his backpack on the bed and looked at the information at the pamphlet he got once we got off the bus after dinner.

"According to the one he circled, it seems like we got the most luxurious suite of them all, which is the Nikolai Suite." he explained.

I dropped my bag down on the ground in shock, extremely shocked by how it turned out.

"Go take a shower, Nogi. I'll wait out here." I told him.

He nodded as he walked into the shower.

He came out a few minutes later wearing a white button-up dress shirt (for some weird reason) and a pair of black boxers.

It was silent for a couple minutes before he broke the ice.

"You're next." he told me.

I nodded.

"Alright." I said as I walked up to my suitcase (which they had delivered already), opened it, and pulled out my pajamas.

I walked into the bathroom to see our toiletries laid out on the counter already and I smiled to myself.

"Everyone here is so classy." I told myself out loud as I turned on the shower and I wriggled out of my clothes.

I stepped into the shower and I sighed.

_"I can't believe that the principal had to nerve to put us up in a place like this." _I began to put some of my vanilla-flavored soap on my skin. _"Well, no dur. University Alice is the only classy university in Japan, so that kinda explains why..." _I trailed off.

I finished up in the shower five minutes later and I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my, my hair dripping with water.

I took one of the wash cloths and tried to dry my hair a little bit before hanging the washcloth back up and I began to dry my hair.

Once my hair was dry, I moisturized myself and then put on my pajamas, which was a lilac-colored tank top with white pajama shorts.

I then stepped out of the bathroom and yawned, remembering that it was now 11 in the night.

"Guh...It's about time I go to sleep..." I then began to search for Ruka. "Ruka! Where are you?" I called out as I began to look around for him.

I walked over to where the bed was and I noticed him sitting on his knees on the bed

He turned to face me and I gasped, seeing the state that he was in.

He had unbuttoned a few buttons on his button up shirt and there was these little cat ears on his head. His face was flushed a bright red.

That was when I noticed the possible cause of why he looked like that: an empty bottle of red wine.

"Ruka, what's going on?" I asked.

He dropped the bottle (which didn't break), crawled off of the bed, and sauntered over towards me.

"Nuthin' went on, hun..." he trailed off as he approached me.

I could smell the faint scent of Carbernet Sauvignon in his breath as I began to speak.

"Don't lie. You're the one who's drunk after drinking one stinking bottle of wine." I pointed out simply.

He smirked as he pulled me into a hug, surprising me completely.

"I ain't the only one lyin'. You lye, too. You have fantasy dreams 'bout meh, rite?" Ruka whispered in my ear.

My eyes were wide in shock as he picked me up bridal style and he threw me onto the bed.

I was stunned beyond belief as he got on top of me.

"I wanna have sex." he stated simply.

I blushed furiously.

"R-Ruka! You're saying something completely insane! We're only nineteen and I don't want to be a teen mom!" I exclaimed.

"Who said anythin' 'bout teen moms?" he asked before leaning in towards me.

I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for him to kiss me.

However, he licked my earlobe, which made me shiver a little bit.

"Just by thee way yer shiverin' means that you like it." he whispered coolly before planting a heated line of butterfly kisses all the way down towards my neck.

I held in my moan, making sure that I didn't pleasure him anymore.

He then sucked lightly on my neck, which made me bite my lip.

"You can let it out. It's not like as if I'm stoppin' yous." he said as he began to mark a hickey on my neck.

He then began to venture down lower and he pulled down one of my tank top straps.

I gasped as I tried to pull it back up.

But, he grabbed ahold of my hand and moved it away.

"No interfearin'." he said as he pulled down the strap once again and pulled down the other strap. He pulled my tank top over my head and he stared at my breasts.

I noticed his eyes on my breasts and I covered myself, blushing furiously.

"H-Hey! Stop staring! I've never done this kind of thing before, so..." I didn't know what else to say.

I have dreamed of doing this with him for ages! Ever since I entered ninth grade, even! But, to think that this would be the scenario...him getting drunk and luring me into it...Oh wow...

He pulled my hands away from my chest.

"Dere's no need two bee shy." he told me reassuringly before leaning in towards my left breast and he began to suck on it.

I let out a shriek, taken back by his sudden action.

He yanked on my nipple, which made me groan in pleasure. He definitely knew how to push the right buttons.

He pulled away from my nipple and he moved back up towards my face.

"I knew you'd like it." he said before leaning in towards me.

Before he could kiss me, my cell phone began to ring.

That was my chance to push Ruka off of me. And so, I did.

I answered the phone and put it to my ear.

"What the hell, you dipshit?" I growled into the phone.

_"Whoops. Think I got the wrong number..." _a familiar voice said from on the other end.

"Gr...! Natsume! You interrupted me!" I growled once again.

_"I did? Were you having sex fantasies about Ruka again?" _Natsume asked.

I blushed furiously once he said that.

"No, I wasn't! Besides, why would I- - -" I was cut off by Ruka grabbing ahold of my breasts and he began to massage them in his hands. I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to moan into the phone.

_"Why would you what?" _he questioned.

"I don't see why the hell I would be having sex fantasies about him!" I snapped.

_"You're such a big fat liar, Hotaru." _he teased.

"Die in a hole, Natsume!" I yelled into the phone.

He laughed on the other end.

_"I'll go do that. I was just going to check up on you before I hit the hay. Mikan's asleep already, so I decided to head out onto the balcony and look out at Berlin." _he explained.

"Well, good for you. I'm heading to- - -Oh god...Ruka..." I accidentally moaned on the other end as he continued to massage my breasts.

I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked by what just slipped out my mouth.

_"Huh? Didn't you just say that you weren't dreaming about him?" _Natsume questioned, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"What?! No way! That was a yawn!" I lied.

_"Says you. Anyway, I'm heading to bed. See you tomorrow." _Natsume said.

"Okay." I said just as he hung up.

I fumed as I wriggled out of his grasp and flung my tank top over his face.

"Enough! I'm sleeping on the couch!" I stated before getting out of bed, got on the couch, covered my chest with a pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to seeing Ruka sitting on the coffee table with a curious look on his face.<p>

He had on a navy blue button-up shirt with white skinny jeans and black high tops.

"Huh...?" I questioned.

"Why are you over here? And why do you not have a shirt?" he asked.

That was when I noticed that I was shirtless. And braless.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it, folks!<strong>

**Hotaru-Jesus...**

**Ruka-...0.0**

**Natsume-I feel like shooting myself.**

**Me-Shut up! It's not like as if I'm experienced with this kind of stuff! This is my first time writing what they call a lime, anyway!**

**Natsume-I don't know what to call it...**

**Me-Me neither!**

**Mikan-So! When's your next update?**

**Me-It's gonna be freaking slow! School starting up again in two days and I hate it! XC**

**Mikan-Aw!**

**Koko-I wish you good luck!**

**Me-Thanks. :D**

**Anna-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
